


Big Brother, Baby Brother

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Incest Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hard knowing that it's Sammy fucking him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother, Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



Sam laughed as he rutted against Dean, listening to the soft pants and moans that escaped from his brother’s mouth.

“Fuck…you make the prettiest noises Dean…” Sam grinned, fingers slicked with lube trailing around Dean’s hole. “So pretty, body flushed with arousal, cock thick and hard…coming all undone for your baby brother.”

“Sammy…fuck. Fuck!” Dean groaned, feeling one of Sam’s fingers slide inside.

“Do you enjoy getting off on the fact that it’s your brother fucking you Dean?” Sam asked, voice soft in Dean’s ear as he started to open Dean up. “Does it get you hard that your baby brother is the only one that can fuck your ass? The only one that can really make you feel good?”

“Yes….fuck, yes, Sammy.” Dean whined, and Sam grinned, as he pressed open mouth kisses along Dean’s jaw and neck.

“Mmmm….baby brother is the only one for Dean.” Sam murmured.

“Fuck, Sam. Yes. Yes.” Dean panted, and Sam added another finger to Dean’s ass. “Fuck…fuck, Sammy. Sammy, more. More.” He moaned.

“More?” Sam asked, giving a breathy laugh. “Just a slut for your brother’s fingers. For your brother’s cock.”

“Sam, feels so good. Fuck. Fuck, Sammy. Want more.” Dean whined.

“I’ll give it to you. I promise.” Sam said. “Right now though, I wanna have a little fun.”

Dean moaned as Sam’s fingers played with his ass, pumping in and out, just barely brushing Dean’s prostate, and making Dean go wild.

“Sammy, fuck. Fuck.” Dean whined, arching into his brother’s body.

Sam just laughed softly, continuing to play with Dean’s hole, whispering filth in his ear, and watching as he drove Dean wild.


End file.
